The inventive subject matter of this application is related to pipe handling systems in general, and swing out support systems for oil well pipe handling systems in particular.
Drilling rig platforms and derricks require a steady supply of joints of pipe to be transported both on and off the platform. Drilling rigs are well known in the arts and are typically configure with a derrick structure, a work platform (e.g. derrick floor) within the lower part of the derrick structure that is elevated above ground, and an area known as the pipe rack area where joints of drill pipe are stored prior to, during, and after drilling operations.
The installation of joints of drill pipe during drilling operations is a continuous process. The pipe that is inserted into the hole is known as a drill string. The drill string consists of individual pipe that are coupled together and inserted into the hole. Each pipe is approximately 30 feet to 40 feet in length. In a drilling operation that requires a hole of 10,000 feet, from 300-400 joints of drill pipe are in the drill string.
Joints of drilling pipe are typically transported to the drilling site by trucks that place the joints of pipe adjacent the derrick floor in the pipe rack are that store the pipe in a horizontal manner. These joints of drill pipe are then hoisted to the derrick platform (e.g. rig floor) by a number of methods. A common method to move a pipe to the derrick platform is to use a chain or wire rope to hoist the pipe to the derrick floor. The use of chain or wire rope has inherent difficulties in controlling the pipe as it is hoisted to and from the derrick floor, such, as a lack of support of the far end of the chain and the rotation of the pipe around the chain. Also, the attachment of pipe to a chain requires an operator on the ground, increasing labor costs.
There is an increased risk of operator injuries as a consequence of an uncontrolled drill pipe on the derrick floor if the drill pipe strikes the operator. Also, due to the weight of the pipe, the drilling rig itself may be damaged. Also, an uncontrolled string of pipe requires that the assembly and/or disassembly of the pipe string be stopped while the uncontrolled pipe is placed in the drill string or lowered to the ground. This stoppage of drilling operations ultimately results in lower productivity and higher drilling costs.
Recognizing the need to automate the movement of joints of drill pipe from the ground to the derrick floor, prior art solutions have been developed over the years. One class of prior art solutions supply joints of drill pipe to the derrick floor using a stationary system (e.g. a “skipjack”) that provides a pipe section to a feeder mechanism which then conveys the pipe sections to the derrick floor. The prior art lifting systems adjust the feeder mechanism to the level of the derrick floor using a variety of means. For example the prior art describes a pipe handling systems that use a pair of platforms mounted in a stacked manner with independently operable pistons in a scissor-like manner. Prior art solutions also depict pipe handling systems with mechanisms for the control of pipe using a side mounting apparatus.
There is a need to continuously improve pipe handling systems to more efficiently transport pipe from the ground or pipe rack area to the derrick and rig floor. As most pipe handling systems are rented from oil field services companies, there is a need to have pipe handling systems that can be quickly and easily deployed near the derrick. Also, since the drill pipe typically ranges in standard sizes that range up to 16″, there is a need for indexers to control the movement of pipe onto the drilling platform. Also to reduce the risk of drill pipe from falling during movement from the ground to the derrick floor, a latching glove provides support to one end of the drill pipe.
Mobility of the pipe handling system is of considerable importance requiring the use of adjustable and retractable stabilizers in addition to adjustable and retractable loaders.
These improvements result in the reduction of cost in drilling operations and ultimately the cost to extract oil from the ground.